Rosas Rojas
by zitzi333
Summary: Por fin era suya, porfin la tenía solo para él. Ni Handy, ni Splendid. El tenía esta noche de amor con Ella y estaba en pleno éxtasis hasta que notó algo diferente... no olía a rosas. No era su amada. (SplendontX ... ) Historia a la par de "Until The Nigth" (no es necesario leer el otro fic)


Nota: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertencen, propiedad de Mondo Media. Contenido no tan explícito pero por si acaso va M. Historia a la par de "Until The Nigth"

Gracias por leer.

* * *

_**Rosas Rojas.**_

Se movía al compás. Sentía como su corazón latía a mil contra su pecho llenándolo de éxtasis el solo pensar que él era el causante de tal reacción. Rápidamente las ropas volaron, primero fue su ligero camisón negro, ese que le encantaba que usara. Luego fue la camisa de él, dejando ver los músculos bien formados que poseía. Apenas se separa un poco y ansiaba volver a su boca, acariciar su cabello, olisquear su cuello de cisne. Pronto el peso les ganó y Splendont se tumbó encima de ella.

Qué placentero le era sentir su delicado cuerpo bajo él, como la dureza del suyo chocaba con lo suave de ella, como su cuerpo más grande embonaba casi perfectamente. En este momento ella ya lo había acomodado entre sus piernas prometiéndole el paraíso. Ella entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello rojo de Splendont, jalándolo a veces bruscamente mientras él exploraba su cuello, le besaba, le acariciaba, le hacía saber que anhelaba este día desde hace mucho tiempo. Pronto Dont se quedó solo en sus boxers que le empezaban a ser molestos, quería estar dentro de ella ya, pero no podía, necesitaba disfrutar más cada segundo, quería grabarlo en su podrida mente todo cuanto pudiera.

Se separó ligeramente y un par de hermosas gemas verdes lo veían desde abajo. Su respiración era agitada y hacía que Petunia se sonrojara bastante. sus labios estaban hinchados por los besos llenos de pasión y de necesidad de Splendont. El, sin soportarlo más, acercó su lengua ligeramente hacia la entrada de su boca, le acarició el labio inferior, lo mordisqueaba como si fuera un caramelo, lo saboreaba como si fuera néctar de los dioses. Solo estos sabían cuanto había deseado a esta mujer y ahora estaba a punto de ser suya sin interrupciones.

Ella los separó de nuevo y bajando la mano tocó esa parte necesitada de él por sobre la poca ropa que tenía, haciendo que soltara un sonido casi animal, lo acariciaba lentamente, sin presiones mientras lo miraba a la cara, mientras veía como cerraba los ojos y se acercaba más a su mano. Después la retiró, haciendo que Splendont abriera los ojos de repente buscando una respuesta, pero lo que vió lo dejó con la boca seca. Ella bajó ligeramente los tirantes de su camisón dejando al descubierto su busto, era perfecto, blanquecino y Dont nunca lo hubiera imaginado de otra manera. Sin decir palabras y solo por sus ojos el bajó la cabeza hundiéndose en ellos mientras Ella se retorcía bajo su cuerpo.

Dont no se reconocía, si bien deseaba a Petunia desde hace un tiempo corto hasta ahora no imaginaba que reaccionaría así cuando ella estuviera tan cercana. Pronto su boca exploró cada centímetro de sus pechos sin dejar espacio libre, los besó hasta que estuvieron llenos de marcas y totalmente duros. Cada vez que ella gemía o temblaba solo lo hacía ansiar más el siguiente paso, pero para ello debía esperar. Al parecer Ella no pensaba lo mismo y tomó su amplia mano llevándola hasta ese lugar ansiado por él, Dont la comenzó a tocar, igual que Ella había hecho, quiso retirarse pero la pequeña mano no lo dejaba.

Llegó un punto donde no resistió más, Splendont se retiró la última pieza de tela, le quitó a ella ese camisón tan seductor y mientras la besaba con necesidad le tomó las muñeca sobre la cabeza de Ella, apoyándolas en la almohada y la penetró de una vez. Sin aviso, sin dudar, lo que hizo que ella ahogara un grito mientras él contenía los impulsos de empujar. Una vez dentro comenzó a moverse, primero lento. Esta era su noche, por fin era su noche. Ni Handy, ni Splendid... solo él poseía ese cuerpo que muchos querían.

Recordó por un breve segundo cuando supo que se había enamorado... fue cuando no soportó la idea de que fuera lastimada por los White Tigers. Se había precupado tanto que discutieron. ¿Acaso no entendía que quería protegerla de todos y todo, inclusive de él? ¿Porqué se empeñaba en ser tan testaruda e independiente cuando él quería que se abrazara de él? Nunca comprendió esa forma de ser... incluso cuando fue reinciado intentó asesinarla y Ella no se inmutó.

Pero ahora él la cuidaba, él era quien le sacaba esos suspiros, él era el que ponía el ritmo en las caderas, él tenía sus brazos sin salida y él era quien le besaba todo el cuerpo mientras jadeaba su nombre.

- Mírame... porfavor... mírame ahora que estoy contigo...mírame ya...- Ella lo obedeció, levantó sus ojos hacia los de él. - Te... amo...- dijo entre jadeos, pero Splendont notó algo extraño, justo cuando pensaba que era, el éxtasis llegó, finalizando en un grito sordo. Apoyó de nuevo su rostro en su cuello, satisfecho un momento hasta que notó algo extraño. Si bien Ella tenia los cabellos largos y sus ojos verdes... no olía igual.

"Hueles a rosas..." le dijo la primera vez que la conoció y cuando aprisionó su cuello contra la pared.

Ella ahora no olía a rosas... de hecho... su piel no despedía aquella fragancia fina con la que al parecer había nacido Petunia.

Es que ella, no era Petunia.

Ahora lo recordaba...

- Eso estuvo fantástico... podemos repetir, si quieres...-

Esa voz no era la de Petunia. Splendont estaba con otra mujer, le había hecho el amor a otra mujer pensando en Petunia. Había escogido de una casa de citas elegante a la chica con más parecido a la belleza de Petunia: Delgada, con cabello largo y oscuro y unos ojos verdes. Se había llevado a esa chica y se convenció de su fantasía. Si bien era bonita no era nada a comparación de su amada... no tenía ese brillo inteligente y hasta desafiante en su mirada esmeralda; su cuerpo no poseía esa figura que se enmarcaba con cualquier cosas que usara; sus labios eran delgados, mientras que Petunia tenía el inferior un poco más grueso; pero principalmente... esta mujer no olía a rosas, esas rosas rojas que crecían en el jardín, majestuosas y que se parecían a su dueña, a pesar de que tenía el nombre de otra flor.

Dont se separó después de esta conclusión. Observó a la chica desnuda en las sábanas de seda, esta sonreía pícaramente, mostrando en su piel blanca las marcas de los besos. Le había dado sus besos pensando en otra mujer.

Se levantó. Tomó sus ropas y se las colocó. Sacó un fajo de billetes y los dejó en la cama.

- No es necesario... si quieres la siguiente es por mi parte. Me has llamado por el nombre de otra chica, pero eso no importa. nunca había tenido un amante así. Quédate.- dijo la chica sin respuesta ni con la mirada.

- Tengo una cita importante...- dijo finalmente, se levantó y antes de cerrar la puerta - Gracias.-

- Al fin llegas.- dijo Petunia recibiéndolo mientras ella terminaba de bajar las antiguas escaleras de la mansión. Vestida con una falda negra holgada y a las rodillas y una blusa de botones blanca poco escotada, zapatos de tacón rojos y su cabello desordenado de lado. - Pensé que tendríamos que cenar sin ti.- dijo sonriendo ligeramente como siempre lo hacía.

- Sabes que siempre llego. Tarde o temprano.- dijo Splendont tratando de esconder el rubor que generó los recuerdos de su fantasía.

- ¿Donde has estado?... disculpa, eso no me incumbe. Mientras nadie te haya visto usando tus habilidades está bien.-

- Nunca traicionaría tu confianza. ¿ya están listos el reústo de los inútiles?-

- Están en el comedor bebiendo...- Petunia se adelantó, pasando enfrente de él dejando un rastro de ese embriagador perfume de rosas, ni rosas ni azules ni blancas, sino rojas. El aspiró esa fragancia y recordó de nuevo su noche y sus fantasías, pero solo a eso llegaría, a desquitar con imitaciones de ella lo que desaba por dentro.

- ¿Vienes? Después de todo no podemos cenar ni celebrar sin el cumpleañero.- Petunia regresó y lo tomó por el brazo, entrando los dos hacia el comedor donde todos esperaban.

* * *

**_ mi primer intento de algo más subido de tono, espero les haya gustado. Anduve con esta idea todo el día hasta que salió. No es necesario leer "Until The Nigth" pero espero haber puesto una duda en los que lo lean._**

**_Sé que es una pareja rara pero me gustó desde mi punto de vista._**

**_Espero les haya gustado y los invito a "Until The Nigth" _**

**_XoXo_**


End file.
